


Before the Darkness Takes Me by Triedunture [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Before the Darkness Takes Me by Triedunture read by Rhea314</p><p>Sephiroth's life before everything goes black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Darkness Takes Me by Triedunture [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Before the Darkness Takes Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89588) by Triedunture. 



**Title** : Before the Darkness Takes Me  
**Author** : triedunture  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Final Fantasy 7  
**Character** : Sephiroth -> Cloud  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : Angst, masturbation, one sided SxC  
**Summary** : Sephiroth's life before everything goes black.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3228639/1/Before-the-Darkness-Takes-Me)  
**Length** 1:26:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPEART2014/Before%20the%20Darkness%20Takes%20Me%20by%20Triedunture.mp3.zip), [podbook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPEART2014/01%20Before%20the%20Darkness%20Takes%20Me%20by%20Triedunture.m4b.zip) cover art by Reena_Jenkins


End file.
